


Die Mannschaft: la película.

by storiesandlies



Series: Hope if everybody runs you chose to stay [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, German National Team, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesandlies/pseuds/storiesandlies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La película sobre el Mundial, su Mundial, termina ante sus ojos dejándoles con una sonrisa en los labios y las manos entrelazadas al recordar todos esos momentos que siguen vivos en su memoria como si del día anterior se tratasen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Mannschaft: la película.

La película sobre el Mundial, _su_ Mundial, termina ante sus ojos dejándoles con una sonrisa en los labios y las manos entrelazadas al recordar todos esos momentos que siguen vivos en su memoria como si del día anterior se tratasen. Mats dibuja pequeños círculos en la palma de la mano de Benni mientras este mira a su alrededor viendo la cara del resto de sus compañeros igual de emocionados que él. Incluso en el rostro de Hummels que a su lado y sin apartar la vista de la pantalla, Benni puede ver esa sonrisa un poco bobalicona de alguien que disfruta de lo que está viendo, porque puede que vaya de chico duro —no puede negar que eso es algo que siempre le gustó— pero después de tanto tiempo juntos también sabe que ese pequeño apretón de manos que le ha dado cuando Lahm levantaba la Copa del Mundo en la película le ha dado un vuelco al corazón; igual que ese momento de la celebración en el que los dos salen abrazos como los buenos amigos que parecen en todas las cámaras; Benni sin embargo recuerda lo que le dijo al oído con la emoción del momento, los pelos aún de punta al recordar ese: “Benni, lo hemos conseguido. Los dos juntos. Ante todo el mundo. Somos los putos campeones del mundo” con todo Maracaná a su alrededor observando a los nuevos —y merecidos— campeones del mundo.

Los créditos aparecen en la pantalla y toda la sala rompe a aplaudir. Podolski y a Schweinsteiger son los primeros en ponerse de pie sin despegarse mucho el uno del otro seguidos por la mayoría de sus compañeros que terminan vitoreando y riéndose de la escena que están montando. Mats a su lado también se levanta cuando ve que todo el mundo lo ha hecho y busca con la mirada a Höwedes como siempre hace en esos momentos, esperando que el jugador del Schalke se levante a su lado y aplauda también a esa película que muestra un poco más de ellos mismos y que saben que al público que vibró con sus goles durante el mes de Julio les iba a gustar.

—Nos han pillado juntos más veces de las que pensaba. ―murmura Mats contra su oído girándose levemente para que nadie de su alrededor les escuche aunque el único que podría hacerlo es Kramer y a ninguno de los dos les supone un problema.

—Es lo que pasa cuando no puedes despegarte de mí ―bromea Benni consiguiendo sacar una carcajada al otro que aplaude con un poco de más fuerza. ―De todas formas, Poldi y Bastian se llevan la palma en eso. No hablarán de nosotros.

—Como nunca lo hacen.

—Gruñón, que ganas el Mundial y sigues gruñendo a tus compañeros.  

—No quiero perder mis grandes habilidades. —Y Benni niega con la cabeza mientras coge su chaqueta del respaldo del sillón y decide que no va a contestar a eso porque tampoco le hace falta.

—¡Mats! ¿Te vas ya a Dortmund? —chilla Erik dos asientos más allá junto con Matze, haciendo que ambos jugadores se giren al escucharle.

—Nope. Me quedo está noche aquí… —frase que consigue que Erik gire los ojos y ponga un gesto gracioso en la cara porque sabe el porqué de su decisión. Ginter a su espalda también se ríe más por el gesto que pone Mats al de Durm, lo hace por como Höwedes niega con la cabeza detrás de él a tal comentario.

—Era por si le podías dar una cosa mañana a Sahin que ya no lo necesito.

—Pues pásate pronto por mi habitación y se lo doy mañana. ¿Qué te ha dejado Nuri?

—Algo que el capitán del Dortmund no sabe… Pierdes facultades Hummels. —Mats se gira para mirar a Benni que está sonriendo ampliamente y utiliza ese momento para colocarle bien la solapa de la americana a su pareja.

—Pues entonces después me paso. Llamo antes… por si acaso.

—Eso, tú llama, que después duermo contigo en la habitación y no quiero que tengas pesadillas, que no me dejas dormir. —contesta Ginter ya preparado y con ganas de salir del cine a respirar un poco de aire fresco, sacando una sonrisa a su capitán y al del equipo rival.  

Salen de la sala de cine separados, Mats hablando con Per y Kramer de la última película que habían ido a ver al cine aparte de esa en la que eran los protagonistas mientras que Benni va detrás, echando en momento como ese la figura de Draxler a su lado, con Neuer y Boateng hablando de los mejores momentos de lo que acababan de ver.

—Vaya partido te marcaste contra Algeria, fue una pasada. 

—Me deberíais comprar algo bien caro por ese partido. 

—No te lo creas tanto, Manu, que para ti esas salidas son la mejor parte del partido. —bromea Jerome intentando no tropezarse con Götze que se había parado delante suya para hacerse una foto a sí mismo. 

La cena que hace todo el equipo en el hotel de Berlín es amena y todos se dedican a comentar vivencias del Mundial que nunca saldrán en la película o sobre cómo va el comienzo de temporada para cada uno. Al final, terminan todos en los pequeños grupos que siempre acostumbran, amistades un poco más profundas que las demás.

Mesut y Khedira hablan entre ellos tan bajito que nadie puede coger nada, aunque Kroos que está sentado a su lado juraría que han estado hablando en algún momento de su ahora compañero de equipo Sergio Ramos. Per bromea con Lahm y Klose sobre qué van a hacer la semana y pico que tienen libre a pesar de que los tres piensan pasarse por sus campos de entrenamiento para no perder la forma y seguir entrenando con el resto de sus compañeros que no jugaban selecciones. Mustafi habla con Götze mientras este echa de menos que Schürrle o Reus estén a su lado porque normalmente eran los tres, o al menos dos de ellos, y esa vez solo había ido él a ese evento. Kramer, Ginter y Durm están con los móviles en la mano mientras se pasan las últimas canciones que han descubierto haciendo que Podolski se meta con ellos, a lo que Erik tiene que contestarle que si alguien tiene un problema con el móvil es él sacando una carcajada en todos los compañeros que están a su lado y han escuchado la conversación.

—¿Echas de menos a tu enano, eh? —murmura Mats a Benni pasando a su lado después de ver que ha terminado de hablar con Mertesacker de algo.

—A mi enano déjale que está recuperándose de una lesión jodida.

—Yo le dejo. Tanto que se pasa el día comiendo en nuestra casa. —Benni se ríe del comentario y le da un beso en la mejilla al central del Dortmund que tiene que callarse porque todavía no se acostumbraba a esos momentos en los que compartían algo tan íntimo delante de tanta gente.

—Parejita, que después tenéis una habitación del hotel para los dos. Podríais ser más sociales. Sobre todo tú Hummels.

—Podolski, no todo el mundo somos como tú y Bastian. —Responde Mats pasando su brazo por los hombros de Benni que sofoca una sonrisa ante el comentario de su chico.

—En eso te doy la razón. Anda que no te has sacado un novio listo, Benni.

—Lo que había en ese momento… No demasiado guapo y además del Dortmund...

—¡Benni! —exclama Mats pellizcando levemente en el brazo a Benni por el comentario que había hecho aunque ambos sabían, Podolski que les veía también, que las palabras del defensa del Schalke no son ciertas porque es completamente lo contrario. 

—Sois adorables…

—¿Quién es adorable? ¿Nosotros? —pregunta Bastian llegando al lugar donde estaban los otros tres y colocando su barbilla en el hombro del jugador del Arsenal que sonríe aún más si se puede al tenerle tan cerca.

—Vosotros también Basti. No te preocupes que no os robamos ser la pareja por antonomasia. —los dos veteranos del equipo se ríen con fuerza ante el comentario de Hummels que tiene que sonreír al ver como casi hacen los mismos movimientos a la vez. Y piensa que él quiere ser así en unos años con Benni. Mayores y veteranos, pero uno junto al otro en todo momento. 

La cena termina con la despedida de los jugadores que no van a ir a la convocatoria de la siguiente clasificación del europeo y los que sí, porque aunque todos iban a dormir en Berlín esa noche a la mañana siguiente la mayoría saldría muy pronto a sus ciudades normales.

Benni va junto con Mats por el pasillo cantando la canción que habían puesto en la cena y que sin saber muy bien cómo —culpa a alguno de los horteras de su vestuario y la música que ponía—se sabe entera. Mats niega con la cabeza buscando la llave de la habitación en su cartera y abriendo la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios al ver que ahora ya nadie les puede interrumpir.

Lo primero que había hecho al llegar al hotel es decirle a Erik que le diese eso que tenía que darle, que al final sólo era un libro de esos de fantasías que a él nunca le habían gustado y la mitad de su vestuario se había leído entre viaje y viaje. 

—Mañana cuando me vaya no te despertaré. Que salgo muy pronto con Kevin para Dortmund. —comenta Mats dejando la cartera encima de una mesa y mirando a su maleta que estaba vacía porque para dos días apenas se había llevado ropa.

—No me gusta despertarme sin ti a mi lado —regruñe Benni sacando una sonrisa a Mats— pero tampoco puedo hacer nada. Kevin puede matarme como os haga perder el tren.

—No es tan malo.

—Ya lo sé, pero me gusta meterme un poco con él aunque no nos escuche. De todas formas, despiértame antes de irte para darme un beso —dice Benni poniendo cara de pena, sabiendo que Mats le haría caso y al menos le avisaría en el último momento antes de irse. —Y avísame cuando llegues a casa.

—No soy Draxler, _mamá_. 

—Me da igual, de todas formas lo harás. —Mats rueda los ojos ante la afirmación del otro porque sabe que lo hará. Era ya una costumbre que cuando viajasen a donde fuese, avisarse de cuando salían y sobre todo cuando llegaban. Se quedaban más seguros aunque hubiesen estado todo el trayecto hablando por el móvil. 

Ambos trastean por la habitación colocando todas sus cosas y quitándose sobre todo los zapatos que tan incómodos les parecen ellos que suelen ir en deportivas. Cuando Mats ya ha terminado su maleta, apenas cinco minutos de su vida gastados en ello, se acerca al otro por su espala para susurrarle al oído: "Benni, estamos solos, estaba pensando que…"

—A veces entiendo cuando todos dicen que eres un poco gruñón y poco sociable.

—Bah, pero te gusto así —murmura pegando mucho al jugador del Schalke contra su pecho y colocando fuertemente sus manos en la cintura del otro. —Además, sé que quieres desde esta mañana quitarme este incómodo traje… Deberías hacerlo.

—Creo que ahora nos entendemos perfectamente… —murmura Benni girándose para verle la cara. Y busca su boca para pegar sus labios a los del otro primero en la comisura derecha y después en la izquierda para después quitarle la americana que termina encima de una silla mal colocada y dejarle solo con la camisa gris puesta. —Estoy seguro que a Merkel también le gustaría verte así.

—Benni, como vuelvas a mencionar a esa mujer mientras me están quitando la ropa no te vuelvo a hablar más. —Y Benni sonríe mucho, muchísimo, carcajada natural que sale de su garganta y es tragada cuando Mats le besa con cierta fiereza a pesar de su falsa amenaza, y Benni se deja besar mientras intenta sacar la camisa del otro del pantalón para poder tocar esa piel que tan bien conoce.

—No te preocupes, que no planeo hablar mucho hasta dentro de un par de horas... 

Porque ellos son así, se entienden en todas las situaciones. Saben estar juntos pero también saben cómo estar con los demás.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo me lo paso muy bien escribiendo, el mundo es precioso, nada de esto existe y no sé que hablaron durante la presentación de la película que quiero ver y no creo que estrenen en mi casa.


End file.
